


All You Can Isekai

by GayLolis



Series: Isekai Skit [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Isekai, Lactation, Lolicon, Male to Futanari, Nonsense, Parody, Twins, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLolis/pseuds/GayLolis
Summary: I just want to make a story about someone screwing around in virtual Isekai with their godlike powers.Can be really weird and nonsensical at times, or most of the time.The main character is a gay futa loli--used to be some guy though.The actual story starts from chapter 12 on, the previous one is just buildup.
Series: Isekai Skit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. My body makes me so horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes after the last posted chapter on Scribblehub, although some details can be inconsistent since I'm just writing based on mood.

I never really tried to check myself up--It's just a regular guy's face and body.

No matter how beautiful, as long it looks like a man, I'm not interested.

...but it'd be different if what in front of the mirror started to grow long hair, feminine curves, and especially—breasts.

My face looked like an Onee-sama from a yuri anime, with shoulder-length black hair with rectangular bangs. 

While I seem like an innocent and proper lady, how my penis was so big, and making such lewd faces—I want to touch myself.

My chest was hot. 

While it's just a small mound and didn't arouse me that much, it's making me hard if it gets bigger.

I really love big breasts. If I had one, I would fondle them all day.

[Sexy...you're really turning into a girl. What's down there is even better.]

There's even a tiny slit below my balls. 

I really love how easily my penis got erect. The main reason I don't want to become a girl—I love my penis too much.

If I could be a cute futanari, I'd take it. Even if I have to wear cute, girlish clothes outside.

[Mmm...ahhnnn...yes...let's do it together.]

There's a wet fingering sound--I've never seen her being so bold.

When I looked down, I could only see a girl's body. 

That small, ravishing breasts.

...and there's a white, creamy liquid from my nipple.

"Mmm..."

My finger traced on the part; it felt soft and elastic--was it growing again?

When I squeezed my breasts, the creamy milk started spraying all over.

[There's a lot...]

"Ah..."

I want to taste my own breast milk. 

"Mmm...lick...lick..."

It just wouldn't stop leaking when I smeared it with saliva and gave it a taste.

It was sweet like honey; it's also overflowing with mana prowess. Even better compared to using [Pure Ether].

Though my size was too small to lift my nipple and drink it directly.

I wanted to touch it more, so it'd keep growing. 

"Nn..."

I let a moan when my fingers massaged the small melons. The milk was so delicious, I couldn't seem to have enough.

When I traced my slit, it's soaking wet; I could even slip my finger in.

"No way...a pussy."

It happened so fast.

I was just a man before I shifted from another world. 

Though I couldn't think straight--pre-cum already leaked so much from my penis.

Before, my grip could cover my whole penis; now it's only half.

I could make long strokes, with my breasts partly covering the view. 

The more I became conscious that I'm a girl, the harder my cock became. 

As if trying to match with me, her fingering noises paced along with my motion. 

I stopped trying to aim my shaft in the toilet. I want to see this lewd girl with growing breasts, jacking her penis at the mirror, and her breasts spraying milk non-stop.

It's even bigger than Youko.

More...I want bigger breasts. 

So I could wear some corsets with the top off, and garter belts on my thick thighs, with my penis and pussy fully exposed. 

Feeling the leather on my skin directly while I raised my huge melons and titfucking myself as I swallowed my cum.

I rubbed my slit with a finger while trying to kiss my reflection.

Strangely, I felt a wet lip instead of the usual glass.

System Imouto's moaning on top of her voice, as I released loads and loads in the mirror. 

The sensation was too much, I end up slumping on the floor, with my reflection drowning in juices.

Not just my cock, but my breasts and pussy. 

My slit was twitching; it kept spraying a transparent liquid. I felt like arching my body while my penis couldn't stop spurting.

My cock milk landed on my stomach and breasts. I spread it all over my skin and breasts before giving it a lick.

"Mmm..."

Even my cum was tasty it was like yogurt.

[Mou...you lewd girl, you made me cum so much...]

While I sobered up, I end up cumming a few more times, especially when I took a bath and soaped my breasts.

It got really big I couldn't even see my stomach anymore. 

[Is it G or H cup? It's a bit smaller than your Dad, but you're bigger than everyone else...]

Though, since my penis was also big I could see it poking between my melons.

My labia finally formed, and it felt good when I put my finger in.

The sight of my soaped breasts made me erect.

[Your penis is great; it's so thick and meaty when the person herself is so cute. Not to mention that moist, wet pussy, I want to rub min against it. I want us to Yuri but I also need your penis inside me.

Also, your breasts...I want to drink your milk. If only I have a penis, I'd like you to titfuck me while you play with my pussy...]

Go to horny jail.

[i see you haven't changed, despite having such a lewd body.]

...but when I look like this, I was so embarrassed. My breasts grew so big, I end up having to wear a bra. 

I might get too self-conscious when I put on some girlish clothes and went out in the street, especially with this body.

I'd get so horny if a girl stared at me, and especially if they get horny at my erection, even though we're both girls...

[Well, I could understand, you didn't seem to wear girls' clothes before. 

...and we're both yuri girls, I know that feeling. It's hard when a cute girl's hitting on you in the street, isn't it?]

I'd be uneasy with so many men around. If they tried hitting on me, I'd get so disgusted, I'd feel like killing them.

[No worries, let's just modify your presence concealment skill, so you would only attract cute girls.]

Mmm.

There's a message box in the corner of my eye, but I was too horny to care.

[Even if you didn't like it, I'd put it anyway. My waifu is for lesbians only, myself included!]

Still, this body's too stimulating. I couldn't think of anything else than jerking off and fondling myself—plus doing lewd things with yuri girls, especially if they have a nice penis and wet pussy.

[It'd be hard in more ways than one.]

There was beeping on my phone, it said 'commission complete'.

I felt like finishing my dailies first.

[In the end, don't sweat it too much. You might be a futanari now, but you're still you.]

I'd keep that in mind.

Though it was a bit strange.

[What is?]

I felt, when I looked so girlish, except for my meat—I got turned on when a girl I love called me a guy.

With these huge melons...

"Ahnnn..."

It got so sensitive...milk started leaking again.

...and these wet pussy.

I guess I understand why Dad was like that, even though she's so pretty...

[You dropped the male pronoun.]

For some reason, when I looked like this, I got horny as I think of Dad. 

I couldn't get myself to refer to her as a man anymore...

Maybe it'd feel awesome when our huge breasts pressed each other, and...we're doing yuri...

[I get it, stop making me horny. You're taking too long in the bath. Stop getting horny and just splash your boobs--you're going to run outta soap at this rate!]

Ey.

==

My old clothes no longer fit when I put them manually.

I tried checking my inventory, and my old clothes seem to adjust themselves to fit my current state.

While the stats remained the same, it looked girlish and made me horny.

I didn't know what happened, but there were even lingeries—some of them were so lewd, I couldn't wait to put it on and stroke my penis.

Since I couldn't put on a bra, I used the equipment system. 

My hands already touched my rod, and I already unhooked the top—with my nipples lactating.

[Ahnnn...stop looking at the mirror, no--your penis got big again...]

Urggh...it's so hard. I couldn't stop touching myself at all...

[You need to move on, alright? You need to explain yourself to your family. Are you going to skip the whole dinner and tire yourself to death from excessive wanking?]

Uuu...

[I know it's hard and you're a damn hot girl, but you're still you.]

I put on my lingerie again.

This time, my breasts felt secure.

My clothes didn't feel as stuffy as I thought, despite my melons. 

My large cock mysteriously got tucked in. Looking at the mirror, it just dawned on me...

"I really became a girl."

Before I could get back into the routine of fondling myself, someone knocked:

"Daddy, we made some snacks." 

From the cheerful tone, it's Rosa.

There's a habit of mine. 

Whenever I was about to do lewd things, I always locked my door.

...but this loli opened the door without a problem. 

"Ah."

We exclaimed at the same time, but Rosa just smiled at me, "Hurry up, the food's going to get cold."

"Umm..."

"It's okay, Daddy. Grandpa went through the same thing. From the start, I knew Daddy is the cutest girl."

"But I have a big penis."

"Everyone in our family has one. Come on, Daddy—I'm hungry."

Ah, I see...

Including Youko and Mom, huh...

"Do you find it strange to call me that, when I look like this?"

I pointed at my melons, which caused her to blush.

"W-well..." the pink loli twiddled her fingers, "Since grandpa was so beautiful, it's only natural. Rosa loves girls a lot. I prefer men in this family to all be cute girls.

Rose loves it best that way."

"Mmm..."

In the end, no one made a big deal.

It's like they knew I'd eventually become a futanari. 

[I guess puberty just hits differently on your part.]

You could say that again.

Still, it's hard to go outside when I look like this.

Hey, System Imouto. Couldn't I revert to my old male self?

[Denied, you look best as a waifu!]

Ah ha ha...

I guess I kinda prefer being a girl as well.

I have to say, I didn't like heterosexual relationships that much. It's like, I could only be turned on when girls did lewd things to each other.

It's even better if they had a penis.

[I know your fetish very well.]

So...when will you come, in your human form?

[Sooner than you expect, stay tuned.]

I didn't hear her again for quite some time.

To be honest, it became lonely.

...but this time, I could just touch my boobs to calm down.

They made a nice pillow, and I love it so much.

I couldn't wait to explore my own body and do yuri things with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, I could only care about writing lewd things.
> 
> That's why, if you read the previous part, it may not make any sense.


	2. Father and Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one can be rather weird.

"Dad, since I become a futanari, what should I do?"

"Just be yourself, act like usual."

She's working at home today.

Lili and Rosa went with Mom and Youko shopping.

It's kind of awkward when I realize we're both girls with big tits and dick.

We're technically the 'men' of this family, but we had the lewdest body.

I notice my penis got really hard it poked against my skirt. I could even see it over my melons.

I wore a black camisole with no bra. My nipples felt really nice, and I enjoy looking at my cleavage.

It made me happy when Dad stole a glance at my boobs, and her penis got bigger, poking against her skirt. 

When I was alone with such a beautiful girl, even more, when I'm also a girl—I couldn't help but get horny.

I enjoy staring at her thick legs, wrapped in fishnet stockings and her unbuttoned white blouse, in which I got a nice view of her breasts with the wide areola. She stroked her silver hair while stretching her hands—the milk jugs made a nice bounce, which made my dick poke out once more.

I love her lewd stare at my rod, especially how she licked her lips.

I've been fond of Dad for a long while. For the longest time, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and know. 

During my childhood, I wanted to become a cute girl with big tits and a nice penis, just like her.

...but back then, I wasn't confident of my own appearance. It was plain and boring. That's why, when my classmates jokingly told me to crossdress, I hated it so much.

I wouldn't look cute.

Even though my parents were so beautiful.

My little sister's a damn looker as well.

I didn't want to ask my Dad out when I look like an average guy. 

I don't want to accept the possibility of her loving a man at all. A girl this pretty should love another girl...

How she acted lovey-dovey around Youko and Mom made me crave yuri so much.

Why was I the one so plain-looking and without powers?

I want to be a cute girl...so I could yuri her as well.

It's not as if I hadn't tried. 

I trained my powers, but it never seemed to work. It even pained me so when I asked my family, and I still failed.

Though, for some reason, when I went to another world, knew magic, and leveled up—I become more and more like a girl. 

I turned into a futanari in the end, with a face and body that I could wank all day with.

"Dad...one day, I got hit by a truck..."

I explained my adventures so far and my transformation. She nodded along the way but didn't say anything.

"You only love women, right? I'm now a girl..."

When she moved her body, the wind caused her jugs visible for a moment. Her bouncing jugs and pink nipples made my precum leak.

"Kaori."

In the background, I could hear System Imouto mumbling, [So that's your real name.]

"Nn..."

"To be honest, I don't mind whether you're a boy or girl...but I could only think of a girl's name.

I love girls too much, I'm sorry...my daughter..."

"It's okay if you called me Son as well."

"Son...I'm horny..."

She shut the laptop after she hit the last 'enter', and took my hand. She held it against her naked breasts. My skirt made a tent, and my nipple got so erect.

We went to her room, and the way it's covered in a violet blind made it so erotic, besides the herbal scent wafting throughout.

"It's strange...when we look like lewd girls around the same age, yet we call ourselves Father and Son...and it's actually true." 

Her dick started to get even bigger, "Hyahh...don't look, Kaori...no, my boobs, I can't cover it."

Rather than covering it, she started to cup her massive melons and squeeze it, "Ahnn...don't look, Kaori...your father's milking herself..."

The liquid was so thick like cum, but it had a sweet, syrupy smell.

"You seem to fantasize this moment a lot, Dad."

"I get all weird when I see the current you...I'm barely able to hold myself."

My body's sweating a lot, especially my boobs...I took off my camisole, and it made quite a bounce.

Dad's face was flushed red, and she forgot that her huge tits were in the open, leaking milk all over. 

With bated breath, she started to stroke her penis and squeezed her melons. She also took off her blouse and threw it aside, leaving her completely naked.

I could see her melons bouncing furiously as she turned me into a masturbation fooder. Her pink pussy was still in great shape, yet it's leaking even without direct touch.

I end up taking my skirt and letting my penis loose, sitting beside her and wanking myself. 

"You're also a damn good fap material, Dad."

I took a deep breath and sized this lewd girl. Her wavy silver hair glistened in the dark; her adorable blushing face, bouncing boobs, and non-stop pistoning motion.

"Don't look too much...I'm going to cum."

She's staring at my tits, and it's so hot.

I edged closer and pushed her hand aside. 

Putting her lewd rod between my boobs...the hot and thick texture brought me closer to cumming.

"Kaori, what are you doing? No...stop...ahh..."

"Dad..."

"Hyahh!"

"Nn..."

I didn't even move my boobs, and it already creamed lots of semen. It landed on my cheeks, mouth, and hair--but most of it was on my breasts.

I gave her cum a lick; it had a tastier texture than mine.

My fingers scooped the remainder on my boobs, and I drank a handful.

"Uuu..."

Her leaking precum went in my bulging chest--it's still hot and hard.

"Haa...haa...Kaori, your breasts are going to kill me."

Seeing her cute expression made me want to tease her more. 

I squeezed her penis tighter it made her let a cute yelp. 

My melons were a lot bigger than I thought. It could wrap most of this lewd girl's shaft.

Thank goodness it didn't lactate this time, else I'd impregnate her with my breast milk.

Seeing the remainder of milk on her cock, I nibbled on the tip and brought her shaft inside my throat. 

Her cock was clean and had no trace of smegma. It also had no foreskin to peel.

Sweetness floods my throat as I pleasured this thick rod. 

I couldn't deepthroat her since my boobs were in the way. 

Despite her protests, she seemed to enjoy it when I pumped her cock. Up and down, it made nice slapping sounds. Its tip brushing my throat while its shaft kept lubricating my cum-laden chest.

"Kaori..."

She kept moaning my name as she spews another load. 

"Mmm..."

There's so much, but it was tasty. I end up gulping it all.

Her penis got hard again when I sucked hard on the tip. 

"No more...Kaori...my cock hurts."

"Puhaa..." 

I released my boob-grip, and it's still spurting cum. The way it bogged up and down, along with her massive boobs was so erotic.

...and my cock and pussy's still throbbing. 

I still hadn't even cum once.

"Dad..."

"It's my turn, hehe..." 

She took my penis between her melons. 

It was so big, even my tip was on her cleavage. Despite giving it a gentle squeeze, I felt like cumming already.

"Ahnnn..."

She traced my precum with her fingers and gave it a lick.

"Your penis is so nice...it fits perfectly on my tits." 

She gave a playful smile and squeezed her boobs; getting the breast milk to her palms.

...and she poured it on her cleavage, where my cock was. 

She didn't think about pumping my penis, just fondling her boobs and playing with her nipples. 

The sticky and slippery sensation was so good, but that wasn't all. 

When I thought I'd be slowly spurting on her tits, she started spitting on my tip and blew it slowly.

She spat on her finger, making its way on my slit.

"Nn..."

"Kaori...remember that we have both pussy and penis," her fingers rubbed mine vertically; it's like a hard jolt fell on me, and it's so nice.

"I'm sorry, I forget to pleasure your pussy."

"Nah, I'm thankful you forget—else I'd pass out from too much pleasure." 

She inserted one finger into my pussy, while she blew on my cock's tip.

My body's temperature escalated with each of her trust. At one point, my legs started to give in, and I leaned on her shoulders.

As if noticing my limit, she pressed her breasts on my thighs and gave my tip a vacuum-like suck.

She also wiggled her fingers on my upper walls. When it rubbed a certain spot, a burst of euphoria seeped through.

Pushing down her shoulders, I let all of my cum.

I didn't even realize I made such girlish moans that got me hornier. I end up spewing a lot more semen than expected. 

My pussy also squirted a lot. The overload of sensation drained the strength on my legs.

"Kaori."

Dad pointed at her throat, filled with my sticky white liquid.

I was all drowsy and dizzy from such a strong orgasm, I didn't even notice her assaulting my lips and pouring some of my cum.

"Mmhh..."

"Chuu..."

Her warm tongue and my sweet milk—it all mixed together. 

It was really heated up, especially when our huge breasts pressed each other and our nipples brushed.

She also stroked my hair while her other hand fondled my boobs. 

Our cocks' tip kissed as well.

I got so excited, my breast milk started to come out again.

At this point, Dad was half-conscious. She kept assaulting my tongue and touching my spots all over.

"Dad..."

"Mmm...I'm really at my limit."

"Me too...my breasts are going to cum..."

We moved atop the bed, our breasts rubbing atop another. I was up top, positioning my chest so it'd always rub against hers. 

The milk kept spraying until Dad look like a gangbang victim.

My breasts were so wet as well, so much sticky white liquid.

In the end, I collapsed up top, and Dad rubbed my back.

"No one would probably believe we're actually father and son...I can't believe it either.

We're like lesbian lovers...and it made me happy, somehow."

"Both of us like women too much. We want to be one ourselves..."

"Still, it's probably my kink, but I love the contrast between my girlish body with me being a father."

"Even after so long? I thought you'd get used to it."

"No...I like being a man, with this lewd body and giant tits, acting like a lewd girl."

"Mmm..."

We slept in an embrace for a while.

"I really don't know what caused the truck to hit you one day. It might be the God of Earth. They seem on our side, fortunately. Thanks to them, you can be a cute futanari and get sufficient power to protect yourself."

"God of Earth?"

"Yeah," she let me rest on her boobs, while she played with my hair, "Their power is unfathomable. So it's best to not get on their bad side."

"I really don't want to deal with male gods...I only love women."

[Umm...]

When she's silent the entire time, it was odd how System Imouto just butted in.

Are you somehow related to God of Earth?

{You see...how about we go on a date?]

On a Love Hotel?

[I...will message you later! Remember, don't keep your girlfriend waiting.]

I guess she's jealous--but it's her fault to not join in when she had the chance. 

"Kaori, it seems there's nothing to worry about."

"Dad?"

She hugged me tighter, "Remember, if you find a nice woman, introduce her to us."

...and she immediately dozed off, with her breasts covered in milk and cum.

Geez, I couldn't believe my Dad sometimes...


	3. Recollection

"Nn..."

I really didn't want to do anything.

With my parents looking after me, and in the comfort of my own home--I don't feel like going outside.

If I wanted something, I could just order it from the System Shop. It'd be delivered straight to my inventory.

...and this body's just so lewd, I wanted to fondle myself over and over. 

While at first, it felt so nice, it'd be detrimental to my daily life. I would focus too much on my boobs, and forget the most important thing.

I wonder if I could alter my physique, so it'd be less arousing in general, but much comfier.

I thought having big breasts would be nice, but right now, I started to appreciate a flat chest a lot more.

At that moment, as if some strange power was at play—I shrunk.

I got so small and my chest became so flat, although my penis was still pretty big.

In front of the mirror was a short-haired loli with a bored look—but she's so cute— it reminds me of Youko.

My clothes also shrank to match my size. 

Since I wasn't really into lolis, my penis didn't get as hard. 

Hmm...

While this form was so comfy, it'd be a lot better in my big boob version, if I want a hard wank.

With a bit of focus, I reverted back.

...and I got horny again.

Calming myself down, I turned back to a loli, but my penis got even harder.

In the end, I relieved myself by wanking to actual porn. I'd feel guilty somehow if I fapped to my loli self.

It's kinda unstable at first; going back-forth between a loli and onee-san.

That's when a message box popped-up.

I gained a skill, which sets my loli self as the default. If I wanted to change forms, some substance seems to inject itself into my brain, which helps me think clearly.

While it's nice I gained a new ability, it's quite lonely without System Imouto around.

...but there's no use crying over it. 

If she didn't want to be with me, I won't force it, even if we get along so well.

Aside from that, I noticed something.

The air on Earth seemed different, somehow. During my first return, it wasn't that apparent—but I could feel a faint trace of mana.

Not because of my powers, but it's circulating in the air. When I opened up the windows, the air was rather clean, instead of the usual polluted urban waste.

It also had that enervating feel, like inhaling peppermint oil.

Well, to be honest, there's not much to do on Earth. There are so many restrictions and I couldn't just do whatever I want. 

...but with this development, I would stick a bit longer.

==

The substance helped me think clearly. 

What is my goal in life? 

What do I want to do, to fulfill my days?

To be honest, I've always yearned for an easy life, without having to bother with anything. 

That's why, when I had no power, I love to read wish-fulfillment stories. 

Now I think about it—was there ever any hardship in my life?

There were a few, but it's easily taken care of.

I remember way back when I started school. 

My parents did not force me to attend, so when I actually was in the mood to enroll, I was a year older than most.

They told me, I never have to compromise with anyone. If I don't like even the slightest bit of thing, I have to tell them.

Don't try to solve everything on your own, since you have no power.

You can rely on us, and we'll do our best so you'll be happy.

On my first day, my classmates made fun of me, but I couldn't be bothered to listen to them, because I hate it.

As soon as my hate came, they quieted down all of sudden. No one actually tried to bully me.

If the teacher was unreasonable, I would just complain in my mind—they'll make it easier for me. 

If I don't want to do homework, I won't get any.

If I don't want to study for tests, I don't have to take it. 

For some reason, I end up passing the grade, no matter what.

Well, I don't remember much.

Maybe I spent the entire year at home, and only coming to the libraries and the rooftop. 

Reading books and manga. It'd be tranquil all day long.

The relaxing wind blows on the roof, as I laid down in the warm morning sunset, while others have to take boring lessons.

Going to the cafeteria when there's no one around, and get to taste the daily special, in a quiet atmosphere. 

Sometimes, I'd get boxed lunches from Mom, with Dad's breast milk.

I could spend the day in the audio-visual room, watching all the documentaries I want. 

How silent and quaint it was, without having to bother with anyone.

For my days in University, there's even less going. The second I had enough of the orientation, I could just walk away.

I would only attend interesting classes. The moment it gets boring, I'd just walk out, and no one's able to rebuke me.

Never really liked studying and taking tests, doing assignments, especially groups, and writing my thesis.

I didn't do any of the troublesome stuff, just doing things at my own pace.

I end up graduating with everyone else.

Shame? Can I eat that?

From the very start, it's like rules didn't matter to me anymore. 

Even if God is oppressing me, my parents could easily kill them.

...and when I went out, Youko mostly tagged along. We did a lot of fun things, even at the expense of others, if we think they deserve it.

I still remember those rude people at my first job interview. Things went rather ugly for them...uhh...

Let's just say—it made me value human lives a lot less. 

If they pose a potential threat to me, I wouldn't hesitate to get them killed. I don't want to lose sleep when someone's out to get me, especially without Youko around.

That's why I could easily genocide an entire cult, so I could have a good night's sleep.

From the very start, I lived my life, thinking my own self is the most important.

...and I know I'm right. 

If I'm wrong, God will have stopped me by now.

He won't let me be born in this wonderful family and live with so much privilege.

Sometimes I wonder, why?

Why me?

It probably wasn't important, since it already happened.

What's crucial was the future.

After I graduated from University and having no idea where to go next, I was filled with uncertainties.

What if I couldn't rely on them anymore?

To make a long story short, I desired power so much.

Perhaps, God was annoyed--he sent me a truck.

...and that's how my short journey in another world began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters like these is the reason why I prefer writing at Ao3.
> 
> I don't have to try make it good or likeable.
> 
> I don't have to worry about getting rating-bombed and just write something I like, no matter how controversial it seem.
> 
> Truth to be told, I might have an extremely thin skin, and I take things to heart. I just want to be in a safe space when I'm sure nothing can possibly do me harm.
> 
> I will no longer apologize for my slow chapters, since I'm just writing at my own pace as a hobby, for my own sake.


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels great to write at my own pace.
> 
> The following chapters might not be as lewd, since I want to focus more on the comfy stuff and a bit on the story.

It came to me just now.

If my family had these OP powers, why did they keep staying on Earth and live like normal humans?

Well, there's no use in mulling—let''s go ask them directly.

Despite being way shorter than my usual self, it didn't take long to get used to my body. 

I skipped downstairs to see Dad reading the newspaper, with a nice scent of rice in the morning.

Youko's on her phone, as she laid on the sofa.

Dad was the first one to take notice, as she lowered the paper.

"Kaori, did you shrink?"

Before she got the wrong idea, like, after indulging in steamy sex and quenching my libido, I will turn to a loli--I brushed her off.

"I'm just comfier this way."

"Umu."

She went back to reading. I thought she'd be on the business news or something about stocks since she worked in a company.

...but it was the Comics section.

It seems to be an advert for a new attraction in Akiba, called the Demon King's Castle. 

It's laid alongside the usual caricatures and political slapsticks, making it even more out of place.

The artwork's pretty nice.

While the story's kinda cliche, props to them for making an entire attraction based on the Chosen Hero thing.

I guess Rosa and Lili would be interested, as they're technically from the other world. 

Right now, they're still not up. 

At first, they slept together with Youko, since her bed was pretty big. 

It's probably due to the lack of mana in the air. 

That's why I gave them [Access] to my space, able to enter and exit, but they couldn't bring anyone without my permission. 

Still, this amount of mana was a lot more than what Earth used to be. That's probably why they could act as usual. Though when it comes to sleep, I admit I prefer my bed in the space.

Perhaps, the influx of mana meant a Great Cataclysm was coming, just like those Hunter novels? I guess Earth wouldn't be as boring anymore.

I hopped onto the chair in front of Dad. The steam from piping-hot rice rose in the center. 

Noticing my gaze, Dad lowered her paper and gave a slight nod.

"Umm...since you have powers, why stay on Earth? I think, there are so many limiting things about this world--you can't really live as you please."

"Kaori--knowing Earth is such a place, why do you come back?"

"You folks are here, that's why I miss Earth."

"There, there..."

She patted my head and gently stroked my hair. 

"Nn..."

It felt really nice. 

"Ah, Onii-ch...no, Onee...wait, how did you turn into a loli?"

Youko's scream almost made me jump.

"Sigh...I don't want to be horny all the time, I just wanna be happy."

I also learned a neat trick to turn off my penis, so it wouldn't stuff my small pants make my undies almost tear. 

That way, I could also have genuine lesbian sex, yay. 

I hadn't tried it on my big titty form, but it might work. That way, I could satisfy more of my fetishes.

==

In the end, I missed Earth because the people I care about were here, but is there anything else?

I guess, their entertainment ain't all that bad. 

While their rules suck, at least the world is at peace. 

Not to mention, I couldn't live without modern-level tech. 

I remember when my Inn room in the other world only had chamber pots. You couldn't even take a shower, only wipe your body.

It's nice I could have a magical space shortly after, with the best of both worlds.

Though, despite having so much power, it wouldn't be the same without System Imouto.

I just couldn't get along with denizens of the other world. There are too many secrets to conceal.

Without Rosa and Lili in that place, it's unbearable.

While System Imouto was warm and caring, it almost drove me insane, that I could live with just a voice in my head for that long.

About my space again, it might be the best place to live, but it's still a small world.

I want only people I could trust my all, to live in there.

With that in mind, I invited my family there, after breakfast.

There's the usual flash of light.

A vast expanse of green, with comfy dirt roads along the way. 

The air's filled with a lot of energy; nourishing my entire cells.

I could see rows of trees, with delicious meat hanging atop. It's yellow-colored, like french fries. The leaves were akin to a top-grade salad, with bits of corn, carrots, tomatoes, and fried onions.

When we want deluxe french fries, a tree will die—a worthy sacrifice.

Though it's mostly ones that grew near the house. Lots of varieties for a nice meal.

They're not only delicious but also gave permanent stat buffs and experience points.

While most of the field were mostly high-priced commodities, converting them to Shop Points. 

The Space's already advanced enough to run a macro. When the fruit was ripe, it'd automatically get sold. 

Even better, that my [Trading] skill bonus also account for it.

Despite that, it's nowhere enough to purchase the top grade blueprints. 

...but right now, the Security wasn't an issue. It's more about making this world more fun. 

It's pretty much a wasteland, despite the charming blue skies and incredibly fresh air.

It became more and more boring when I took a morning run. I pretty much would just hunker down at the house, and spent the entire day on my PC 

I wasn't that confident in designing a homely world. Rosa and Lili didn't have a lot of experience either, as they're just born recently.

That's how my family came in.

...but they pretty much just laid beneath the meat tree and slept, on the grass, just like that.

"Kaori my lass, it's so darn comfy...ahh...I'd feel like retiring here already. Our Earth's air fucking sucks." 

Mom pushed up her shades and rolled around the field.

"Zzz.."

Dad already snores; sleeping sideways like a princess. The way her huge boobs squished on the ground made me horny.

"Sleep well, Dad."

She's probably tired from work. It's one aspect of her, that I couldn't understand.

Though, it's not like I knew what line of work she does. When it came to working in general, it's so easy to lose interest.

It'd be nice if she could work from home. 

When they're all here, I felt fewer connections to Earth. It'd be nice if grandma stayed over as well.

...and before I knew it, Youko already went atop the tree; her sleep bubbles were huge.

"Uuu..."

That left Rosa and Lili.

Since I was lazy to walk and adore the scenery, I teleported straight into the house. 

Rosa and Lili were airing the mattress beneath the Sun. The plethora of trees and flowers, of varying colors and shapes, was beside the garden.

In front was the mini-tank Youko gave me.

That's when my eyes met with the lolis.

Well, I guess I'm one as well.

"Daddy."

"Father."

No change at all.

"Umm..."

I guess it's no big deal. 

Despite turning into a loli, I'm still me.

Though deep inside, I want to treat them like their little sister. I want to be spoiled like a little girl.

I couldn't help but pout a little.

Rosa's ahoge started to twitch, and she started to look down. Leaving their mattress alone, she sped towards me and brought me to her chest; her warm arms around mine.

"I'm sorry...if you didn't like it, but you'll always be our father...I don't want to lose my father..."

"Nn..."

Though, to be honest, I never felt much like a parent. 

They're the ones who took care of me, after all.

While her chest was flat, her comfort didn't lose out to Dad's melons.

"Daddy, you're thinking dirty things again.,I love it..."

"About that..."

Maybe it's because I love yuri.

...but when I got called like that, it's like I become a guy again.

I really didn't like it.

Although it's strange, how I'd get excited, when I did it with Dad, and thinking, how could a guy have such nice tits, pussy, and penis?

As for myself, in intimate situations, I'd like to be referred to as a girl. 

I want her to call me Kaori-chan, or any cutesy nicknames, or girlish pronouns like Onee-chan or Mommy--It'd feel more yuri that way. 

I wasn't sure why. Was I actually transgender or did I love girls that much, I don't want any men in it?

...and even if there's a guy, they'd at least be a hot girl like Dad.

Though I noticed, Rosa had never been this touchy-touchy when I was a guy, and she only openly showed a different affection when I became a girl.

...and Lili started to had a lewd look on her face.

"You two...stop flirting."

Yet it's only for a moment, she got all composed.

"Nn...Lili onee-chan."

When Rosa's embraced me and spoiled me like a little kid, I want to play the youngest sister.

Even though I'm their father, I want to be their little sister. It felt so kinky, I love it.

Probably because I had always been the eldest son. I never enjoyed being a pampered little girl.

Somehow, I'm kind of jealous of Youko—though she's more like an independent type. 

"Hyaa..."

Lili's face went red.

"Onee-chan?"

I started tilting my head and doing the absent-minded soft loli voice.

"Father...stop it, please." 

The blue loli broke our embrace and rubbed my cheeks.

"I know I'm your Dad, but I want to be your little sister as well. Why not both?"

Rosa pouted, and snuggled Lili from behind; another cute yelp went out.

"It really didn't make sense at all," Lili shook her head, "But since you're so cute, I'll allow it."

"Ey..."

This time, I threw my hand and rested my head on her chest. 

She tapped my back and sighed.

"You can be such a spoiled kid, Fat...no, Kaor...listen to your sisters, okay?"

"Nn!"

It felt really nice to regress like this. 

Such a long time, since I became a kid.

Although I was technically an adult, and my penis was so big.

In the end, we didn't get to bring up Space development, but it's fine.

Enjoying life, first and foremost, takes priority.


	5. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one without lewds.
> 
> I guess I don't have to do it, unless I want to.

Sometimes I thought, I was obsessed with power—but it's not.

It's only common sense to desire power. 

With it, you could live the way you like—basically having more choices on how to tackle things.

If you had power, what came as a hardship to some, will be a trivial thing.

...but my main reason is that I'm weak. 

I hate hardships and disappointments in real life. 

Having no control of my life and how it sometimes turns out shitty.

I really don't like it when bad things happen. 

I don't think I'm able to endure losing my family members, for example.

What about becoming a stronger person? No, the thought never came across me.

No matter how strong I become, if I could protect them from dying, I would.

As long they're still alive, I want to preserve this moment of happiness. 

Just thinking that I would accept it makes me sick. It wasn't my honest feelings.

No matter what reality dictates, I'm going to become strong enough, I could shape it the way I want!

Simply being strong isn't enough. 

I need to become the strongest ever.

That way, no one could ever be a threat to me, those I cared about, and things I held dear.

If I got that strong, to the point of nigh-omnipotence, I didn't have to hurt anyone again.

I would just make it, so no matter what, they couldn't hurt everything I cherished.

If they pissed me off, I could just create a simulation, where I would torment and satisfy my frustrations, but they wouldn't suffer in any way.

...but does it matter?

If I became strong enough, would rules of the universe and morals matter?

If their life and death were in my palm, couldn't I just do as I like? Like, I could make it, so people like these wouldn't ever be born, or reincarnate anymore.

If the existing people wished to sow chaos, I'd just rewire their personality the way I wanted.

Wouldn't it be nice, if it's wired to every being that exists and will be, to never able to go against me?

That's probably fine.

After all, I'm not trying to abolish conflict entirely. I would just observe it happening around the vast expanse, while I just laze around in my perpetual comfort.

Right now, it seems I had a long way to go, but I'm getting there.

At first, I was just a normal human, but I had a hobby of reading wish-fulfillment power fantasies.

It was fun to imagine yourself starting from scratch and accruing strength. My family showed me it can be done, and it's just a matter of time.

...but now, there are just so many things I could do, I ran out of ideas.

I didn't expect I would become this powerful, I could presumably fight Gods.

What kind of things would be fun? 

I guess it's a good way to start by addressing my past regrets.

I thought about revamping my space, but it's not as important as coming to terms with myself.

==

While my family could take care of me, for the most part, there's a limit on how much they helped.

One of my past regrets was gacha games.

It's not like I was unlucky, although I wasn't the luckiest either.

While my roster was decent, it wasn't the best. 

I was envious of those lucky bastards who got everything they wanted with few pulls, where I got off-banners even after pity.

I guess I was just greedy.

Though, since I had powers, I could now play however I like.

It happened in the background, but after I went to another world and created my magical space, with a computer and internet connection, I was wondering—could I just automate my games?

Not something like the usual macro, since it will get banned.

It's more like an intelligent shadow clone, who would take care of my daily missions and those grinding chores—all the repetitive stuff. As for the ones with RNG variables, I could tell them to prioritize the most efficient ones, and they could follow the general direction.

That way, I could just play the interesting bits, when I feel like it. The devs also couldn't ban it, since I wasn't selling my account, it's just letting 'someone' pilot them.

It'd be nice if it worked on a schedule, so I wouldn't have to cast it over and over.

That's why I fiddled with the miscellaneous modules of my magical space.

I could get it to reroll an account with as many SSRs I want when it came to a new game. 

Even the grindiest ones wouldn't make a difference. As long it's within the space, there's no limit to its battery.

Despite that, I only stuck with three games at most.

If I couldn't get myself to play it on my own, I doubt I'd let the clones farm for me.

Even if I didn't lose anything, it felt like a waste of time, if the game wasn't even that good.

I had been thinking for a while lately. 

Even my favorite games weren't perfect. There's a lot of aspects I could complain about it.

Like how grindy it was, and how some QoL should be implemented while fixing the incredibly shit drop rates.

I was thinking—it'd be nice if I could easily mod the game to my liking. Maybe use my space to create a separate server, by downloading the actual server data and emulate everything else. 

That way, I could screw around however I want, without implicating others. On the games I played, there's no real-time PvP. One didn't even have PvP at all.

They could also be mostly played on Auto. It's more of a single-player game, perfect for modding.

I could make my own Event and stories. The way the Research System should be, and how to make the System far less grindy.

Nevertheless, coding and hacking weren't my things—I got bored to death with codes in general.

...but all of these flew under the radar, as I was busy with getting stronger and exploring the other world.

Something inside told me, it'd be better if I could also have fun while enjoying my life.

It may be safe to assume, the fastest way to become the strongest, laid in living to its fullest.

It came when I was lazing around with Rosa and Lili.

Why don't I browse the System Shop again? 

Since they had so many godlike features, might there be something for entertainment purposes?

System Imouto told me about the necessary modules for protection, surveillance, and housekeeping or stuff—surely there'd be more?

"Found it."

Straight on the top-grossing 'applications'.

["Recreational Module" – Creative Sandbox 'Mnemosyne' – Divine Tier.

Tap into the power of the Gods and enhance what you already have.

Contain lots of presets, both free and paid, for your own enjoyment.

It comes as a blueprint. For full implementation, please make sure you have reached the levels of Divinity.]

"Hmm..."

Rosa and Lili were both in a thonking pose.

The price was a lot cheaper than expected?

"No, wait..."

I think I misread.

It's actually Free to Play?

==

Checking my status, along with the twins, there were lots of big numbers, I kinda stopped caring.

We did have [Divinity] listed somewhere.

I guess, when you became powerful enough, you're automatically a God? I still feel like a human though.

The blueprint installation came without a hitch. We just poured our mana together, and immediately there's a huge panel like in sandbox games when we went outside the house.

From the menu, you could see various templates, tailored to the current size of this place.

Like [Beach Resort] that occupy a certain portion. It listed several blueprints that can be cheaply purchased or bought for free.

It is directly linked to the System Shop.

I noticed a trend, that cosmetic and recreational items weren't valued highly. Even the usual modern-art thingy was mostly free.

Even the A1 Beef high priced due to its strong buffs, that would still work no matter how strong you are. Those that cost points, even if it's little, tend to be less popular if it's purely cosmetic.

That's why the highest priced templates were all functional sceneries. They didn't merely fascinate by intrinsic beauty but also had inherent buffs.

Still, I don't think it's important anymore.

Since I already had incredibly overpowered ones from the twins' [Dragon Module].

It made me wonder—will they disappear if it was broken or destroyed? Or was it to the extent their buffs won't active?

The thought alone filled me with dread.

"Daddy...what's wrong?"

When Rosa tilted her head with a cutesy expression, it pained me to even think of losing them.

It made my heart churn when Lili came and stroked my hair.

Of course, despite calling me that, I was in my loli form. 

The agreement was to go on Daddy and Imouto mode half-half. 

So when they feel like it, they can also treat me as a little sister.

"Father, why don't you use the [Dragon Eye] to analyze it?"

"I see..."

It won't hurt to try.

[Dragon Module – Twin Dragons Rosa and Lili – Divine Tier

When active, will give the following effect:

...]

[If the module is destroyed or disabled, Space will enter an Emergency Mode...]

[If Rosa and Lili left the space, the protection will also weaken.]

[The nature of the module is to utilize their abilities to benefit the space.]

"In other words, we're human beings, not summoned creatures, yay!"

"We're your child, Father. If it's destroyed, we can just easily build another one."

"Nn...sniff...I'm so glad."

I end up crying in their chests.

Now that I knew they won't be going anywhere, I look forward to utilizing the sandbox aspect for my enjoyment.

I didn't yet realize how the Dragon Eye could make its own analysis, but that's for another time.


	6. Evasion Healer Strikes Back

This time, my consciousness moved somewhere else.

It was Makoto again--the 'evasion healer'.

This time, he was busy browsing the menial requests at the Adventurer's Guild, such as gathering herbs and finding lost pets.

He had to take several of these jobs, to afford a night at a hospitable Inn. The one with an actual working toilet and bath, instead of just chamber pots and wiping your body. Being someone from the modern world, I understood that feeling.

I saw his money was about to run out, and he didn't want to work until night, just to get by. 

Back at home, he didn't have to take a part-time job. Only studying enough to pass the tests. For the rest, he would go ham on gaming.

At first, he's overjoyed, that he got summoned with his schoolmates in a game-like fantasy world. 

To his regret, what he knew from video games didn't work in practice. It's just like the hellish rat race on Earth, only worse.

In his mind, he muttered my earlier words, about believing in himself.

Although deep down, he wanted to commit suicide.

I really don't like such gloomy things, so I said to his mind, "What makes you think an Evasion Healer would work in the first place? It has to be something good enough, you end up diving head-first." 

"Ah, a loli?" Makoto glanced around and scratched his hair, "Are you one of the Goddesses?"

Whoa, I didn't notice my voice changed. I guess I got too comfy being a loli.

At least he only muttered in his mind, or he'd be seen as a lunatic.

"Stop asking trivial questions that won't get you anywhere."

He ordered a cheap drink and sat on a secluded corner, taking small sips, he began to break his ice.

"Actually, I don't know how the stats and skills in this world work, so I referenced my favorite game. There's a check between the monster's hit chance and evasion, and when it crossed a threshold, you can achieve a 100% dodge rate. 

If I started with a strong party, I can ride their bus, and easily skill-up accordingly. They didn't even need to protect me and focus on dealing damage.

It was one of the best starter-builds in my favorite MMO. I know it's easily countered in high-levels, but I plan to skill up to Cleric, so I could also DPS and go solo.

I can't easily trust anyone in this world, but I know, I can trust you, Goddess-sama." 

"Perhaps your main problem is relying on others in the first place."

"No, it's because the city's dungeon starting level is too high, and it's off-limits to a newbie like me. In the fields, there are barely any monsters, and the other dungeons were so far away."

What made things complicated, was he got kicked outta the Kingdom, separated from his schoolmates.

It's not because of his low stats, but the King was a control freak.

At first, you'd be assigned a set of stats and talents, plus free attributes. You could also learn several skills.

The King wanted the otherworlders to spec in a certain way.

In Makoto's case, max healing prowess—but he didn't like the idea of needing protection at all times.

Since Makoto disobeyed his orders, he ended up here with some bits of money. 

"What about your classmates?"

"I'm afraid they already got brainwashed by the King. We're not that close anyway. I barely knew them in school. They're a pair of the most popular guy and girl. I was just someone who loves to play games and didn't hang out with anyone.

In the end, I don't care about any of them or the mission to defeat Maou. I wanted to go home and play games, this world fucking sucks."

"Easy, easy."

I think the King specifically sent him here because it'd make his life a living hell, and on the off-chance, he broke down, the Tyrant would make Makoto beg and become his slave.

Somehow, I could feel his pain, and I don't like it.

For the first time, I felt sympathetic to him. I wouldn't call him stupid or spineless.

He just doesn't have someone to turn to, unlike me.

I also love playing games, and I could see myself in him. I believe I'd be worse off if I couldn't rely on Youko, Dad, and Mom.

Despite his complaints, Makoto tried his hardest to get by, even if he hated working to the bone. For someone accustomed to a leisure life, stepping outside your comfort zone ain't easy.

I won't be able to do that.

...and he is a much better person than me--he deserves a better life.

Makoto took another sip and went silent.

"If this place was hard, let's go somewhere easier."

"I appreciate the help, Goddess-sama. I'm ready anytime." he didn't even try to act tough, which made me even more impressed.

"First of all, try checking outta your Inn. After that, I suggest you quit the guild as well. In the next town, don't use your real name--try making up an alias. It'd make things harder for the King's men to hunt you down."

It's understandable if a low-rank like him quit. Since the Adventurer's Guild is universal, you can use the same card in all cities—it also made tracking you down easier, with rumors spreading around. 

"Makoto isn't my real name either—it's my gamer tag. I'm also familiar with Isekai novels. If you let others know your real name, you can be goaded into a slavery spell."

"Un."

After he finished preparing, I used teleport magic.

With the [Dragon's Eye], I tried searching for a suitable novice village. Those that a low-level Adventurer like him can do.

Probably somewhere far, far away. 

So, when the King caught up to him, he'd be strong enough to fight back.

I also would try to scan and remove any surveillance spells, if possible.

Oddly enough, I found nothing.

Not even Gods took notice of this guy—is he really the main character?

==

Since I couldn't teleport him straight to the town, I selected a clearing in the nearby forest. Where weak monsters like slimes, lesser wolves, and goblins lurked by.

"Whoa, finally! It's just like the beginning of my Isekai novels." 

Makoto jumped in joy, but still restrained his urge to shout loudly, only muttering in his mind.

"...but how would you fight in this condition? Didn't you put all of your stats into evasion?"

"Ah yes, I overdid that," he rubbed his cheeks, "Tell me, Goddess-sama. Are there any cliffs in this region?"

I took that back.

He's really a protagonist.

Despite my choices, there's a lot of steep cliffs in this area. 

He didn't even need any directions, and just explored the area. 

If there were monsters, he could just dodge them over and over, until a swarm followed him to a cliff.

At that moment, he taunted his pursuers while standing on edge. Being dumb monsters, they all charged at him—and fell off.

While Makoto just brushed them with minimal movements, becoming the last man standing.

{Level up!]

[Level up!]

[Level...]

He shot several levels in a go. While many Isekai protagonists have to grind, he's definitely no slouch in power-leveling. As expected of an avid gamer.

Also, he got lots of item and equipment drops. His luck definitely ain't bad!

"Yosha!"

His shout echoed throughout the jungle as if deliberately trying to lure more fools into their deaths.

...but seeing no more was coming, he clicked his tongue.

"Are you going to further specialize in evasion?"

"Of course not."

He showed me his status, and it was highly skewed towards Agility and Magic stat, with a high-mastery of healing.

His health was low but mana was insanely high.

"It occurred to me, that there's no Intelligence stat in this world, only Magic power. It also works as a defense and offensive stat.

If I could learn attack magic, it'd be nice—but I don't have any skill books."

"About that, why don't you adjust your way of using magic?"

Basing on his high-mastery in heal spell, he could make his own 'attack'.

Meme Necromancer made me realize there are different sides of magic. Undeads can be immune to holy and healing magic.

...and with my theory, they could even be strong against it!

"What do you mean, Goddess-sama?"

"Think of healing as rapidly regenerating lost parts of the body from the cells. What if you overload them?"

He walked back and forth, and he flicked his fingers outta blue, "I get it, but it's kinda nasty. Are you really a Goddess?"

"If you really read those novels, not all Gods and Goddesses are exemplary. Take the Useless Goddess for example."

"Damn, you read that one as well?"

"Now, focus—focus! Try searching for a victim—it shouldn't take too long."

As he went deep, a group of lesser wolves waited in ambush from all directions.

Of course, Makoto easily dodged them. With his agility, he scaled a tree in a few seconds. 

Closing his eyes, green light started to gather in his palm. He held it against the closest wolf.

At first, it would heal the monster of its previous wounds, but soon its body started to bloat so much--ends up exploding on spot—its innards splattered everywhere.

[Learned Skill 'Implosion'!]

"Wow, it works like this too?"

"This is reality--of course it will."

He didn't even bat an eye after that brutal kill, huh.

Meanwhile, the Alpha Wolf and its pack had a shock in their eyes. They immediately scampered off.

Though Makoto wouldn't let them go.

"It's farming time!"

With both hands wrapped in a green light, Makoto burst up all these packs in one go, harvesting a delicious supply of XP.

...and he leveled up again.

The rest was typical Isekai. He signed into the Adventurer's Guild and sold a lot of monster materials, getting lots of money in one go.

...and the super rookie became the talk of the entire town.

While others might tell him to be more cautious, I don't think he needs to hide his strength.

Fame and secrecy, it's about how to use them to your advantage. 

With his fame, he could forge strong connections, possibly far stronger than that King.

...and he certainly enjoyed basking on the limelight; even getting two beautiful girls as a party member.

"I guess you'll be fine on your own."

"Is this really goodbye, Goddess-sama? I mean, I were indebted to you, and I wonder how can I repay you."

"Nah, it's nothing much. You figured most of them by yourself."

It's pretty interesting.

At a glance, he seems generic, but he's more than meets the eye.

"Please ask me anything. I will do within my abilities to repay them."

"Hmm...it's nothing much. If you're able to go back to Earth, just call this number. We can play games from time to time."

"Yes!"

I don't see him as a romantic interest, but more as a bro, I guess.

"Wait, Goddess-sama—you're from Earth all along?"

"It doesn't matter, shoo..."

==

Exiting my consciousness, I was back in my magical space.

I really don't know what kind of power pulled me in, but time didn't seem to pass much.

Rosa and Lili were still brainstorming about designing this world.

...but after experiencing things with Makoto, I think the best thing to build is a Library.

A place to read my favorite books. Even the Webnovels would manifest in reality as hardcover and softcover titles.

Enjoying the floral ambiance and scenic view as I flipped the pages instead of scrolling down.

...and basking in the quiet scenery.

I think stories are the best; it can place me in the shoes of someone's struggles without actually having to go through them.

Not having to cause or invite trouble, and solving it together with the main character.

Together, we grew and blossom.

Even if it's made-up, these euphoric feelings are real.

...but first, I gotta build a house for Mom, Dad, and Youko. 

While sleeping in grass and trees seem comfy, it wouldn't beat a well-furnished bedroom. 

For their good sleep and sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most fun chapter I wrote recently.
> 
> Taking my time is really worth it :D


	7. Sisterly Bliss

I spent the remainder of my time in the Library.

To be honest, I was just reading the same things as usual—my favorite web novels.

This time, instead of just staring at the screen, scrolling down, and pushing the next button, I could experience it by flipping the actual pages.

Rosa and Lili were out in the children's corner, reading picture books. 

I was just waiting for my family to wake up. That's when I would ask them if they would like to stay.

To think of it, Dad had her job, while Mom took care of the house and Youko was still in college.

I usually didn't like to think much, but this place's atmosphere drove me to contemplate deeper. About my life—about everything. 

This place had a scholarly aura and a relaxing medicinal fragrance. Its interior was akin to ones in cultivation novels—where disciples would browse manuals and copy them.

Nevertheless, this place only had novels, manga, and children's books.

It was a big and wide pavilion with Eastern-style furniture and plants. I could hear the crisp sound of the bamboo fountain, with prismatic lotus floating atop. It had no doors, and to its exit, you could have a direct view of a wonderful garden, with a Daoist-style gazebo.

At the building's center was a yin-yang symbol with two dragons. They somewhat resembled Rosa and Lili. The ceiling was quite high, and you could see a giant yin-yang lamp atop.

It definitely would be a great place to study or even cultivate, but I was too lazy for that.

I picked a certain book that caught my interest and went to the gazebo. There's already a fragrant tea with mooncakes atop a porcelain plate. Its fresh fragrance filled my lungs and there's a unique sensation, different than mana. Seeping through my body and jolting my cells awake.

It was probably Qi or something.

Sitting on the stone bench, I nibbled on the cake and traced on the book's hardcover.

The title was [Reality Dreamer]. 

A story about a mediocre person, whose life had been still for thirty years, with no motivation to be better. He pretty much just read power fantasies in his spare time.

I guess he was tired of trying, seeing he's no longer young. While in stories, you could self-insert as the main character and achieve so many things without effort.

The main character had one hobby, which is writing. 

He never really posted his stories online, even as a hobby. Because it was his own dream, and he had enough of people trampling on them, especially his own family.

Keeping it deep in his computer, he imagined, what if—one day—it will be real? No matter how impossible it seems, it's not like he had any other choice.

He didn't have any mood to be realistic anymore. Trying anything was meaningless to him. In the end, we will still be a mere human. Everything can be taken away, and you'd be powerless to resist.

You'd still be sick and lame as you get older—what's the point?

"If I'm going to get old and lame anyway, I'm just going to live my own way."

Always trying and trying, until his last breath.

Even if he could only daydream. Having all the powers and cheats, to live life as he pleases.

The story was about what-if scenarios. Like one day, he became able to teleport or have forty-eight hours a day. Becoming rich and super lucky overnight, and so on.

...but it's kinda frustrating how in the end, it all returned to his boring job and frustrating daily life.

Well, it's still a good read though.

With the tea and cakes and several refills, I went pretty far into the story.

Apparently, it's not like his life was still! 

His workload decreased and he had more time to spend doing what he loves. 

I'm rooting 'til the day he has Cheat in real-life.

Not just the main character, but the Author as well. 

==

Rosa and Lili came to the gazebo, saying they're sleepy. 

Since it's too much pain to walk all the way, we teleported back home.

"Daddy, let's sleep together."

Tugging my shirt, she rested her face on my shoulders. 

Her pink hair had a nice smell.

"Mmm..."

Lili was already swaying left-right, as she went upstairs.

The cool wooden floor and the breezy wind made me just want to dive into the bed. 

Their room consists of the entire second floor, with a wide bed. It had plush toys and big pillows. 

I especially love the baguette pillow.

Rosa's computer desk had a lot of anime stuff, there's even an oppai mousepad and lewd figurines, while Lili was neat and clean.

My blue loli slumped face-first in bed. She hugged her pillow, rubbing her crotch, and rolled around. She's always like this when sleeping alone. When together, Rosa often complained that Lili molested her every night, though it felt really good to her.

I wasn't sure about the time, but since the mooncakes were kinda sweet, I end up brushing my teeth.

Rosa followed me in the bath and took a short gargle.

Despite saying she's sleepy, she seemed to have a bit of juice.

"Want to play games?"

"Nn!"

Rosa flipped the switch on the Plasma TV and picked up the controller. 

When I saw the game, I was like—isn't this a single-player RPG?

To be fair, she didn't say 'play games together'. 

It's good enough to watch a cute anime loli up close.

...but before she could take a bag of chips and cola out of her inventory, I stopped her.

"Uuu..."

"Your stomach and mouth are going to feel bad after you wake up."

She made a slight pout, "Hug me...then I won't feel hungry anymore."

"Only if you call me Kaori, Onee-chan..."

"Nn, I'm going to be your Onee-chan. Hehe...Daddy is so cute as a loli."

Our bodies glued together, and Rosa kept making perverted requests.

"Rub my small chest more, Kaori..."

"Kaori's PP feel good, it's nice when you beat it on my back...it's so cute when you're all girly and innocent, yet your penis is so meaty..."

"...and now, let's do a sisterly kiss. Now, please give Onee-chan your tongue...good girl...mmhh..."

Despite my penis getting harder, I didn't feel like assaulting my cute loli or penetrate her pussy.

I was just watching her grinding some mobs and following the story.

The game itself reminds me of the newspaper ad. About the Hero that went and challenged the Demon King's Castle.

I want to take out my phone to see the place's reviews, but Rosa stopped me.

"Bad Kaori...please pay attention to me...touch me more."

"...but what if I end up cumming? Onee-chan's body felt so soft and nice..."

"Then we can take a hot bath together and press our flat chests in soap...nn, I'm getting horny..."

"Uuu..."

In the end, I felt bad if I blasted my cum at this pink loli. 

So I end up grinding my meat against her back, and she treated it as a nice message; her soft moans were out.

I went to bed with a full erection.

"Is your PP okay, Kaori? Do you want me to milk it with my hands—or with my pussy?"

Rosa's face was heated up, but we seem to have absolute control over our urges. Like, the more we can talk dirty to each other, the more satisfying it'd be.

"Nn...I want to rub bodies with Onee-chan...spoil me more..."

"Mmm...let's do another sisterly kiss..."

"Chuu..."

The way our small boobs pressed together, as she caressed wet tongue—it was really warm.

My penis rested on her belly and this pink loli made me her pillow.

I slept in the middle part—I felt another set of arms—it was Lili.

I wonder if she was lonely.

==

I really didn't remember much.

...but when I woke up, there's a strong smell of jizz.

The lolis were licking my penis and fingered my pussy.

"Mmm...want more..." Rosa was licking my tip, while with my precum dripping.

"Kaori's sweet cum..." 

While Lili was licking the puddle of white cream on her fingertips.

There I noticed something.

Their penis was pretty big.

"It's your turn, Kaori!"

"Onee-san will give you some milk as well."

In the end, it made me quite addicted to sucking a girl's cock.

...but even after our kinky time, it's nice that there's no such awkward feeling.

"Daddy, let's take a bath and kiss cocks together...I want to rub your breasts."

"Father, let me wash your pussy."

Rather than lust, as I felt with Dad, it became something ordinary and routine.

Like it's just your usual, intimate bonding between sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally able to write after the entire slog of grinding in Arknights and Azur Lane.
> 
> Pretty tired and want some chill from the game, so I just want something cozy. That's also why the lewd scenes ain't detailed. 
> 
> It's more of a horny relaxing thing, than ones that made you want to touch your cock and pussy.
> 
> Too tired to even think about the plot, so I'm just going to write whatever I'm in the mood with.


	8. Clarity

I was wondering—it'd be nice to read novels while basking in hot spring. 

Since books were made of paper, it normally wasn't possible. 

...but since it's my own magical space, I could bend the rules as I see fit. 

I dipped my small body into the second-floor bath. 

There's a lot of steam, and my penis was fully erect. 

In the tub, I submerged myself and rolled around—feeling the hot water coursing through my skin. I didn't even need to hold my breath and just feel cozy.

All in all, I became something else and it's not human.

Am I a God now? A Loli God? A Futanari God?

Or is it Yuri God, even though I was a guy?

I guess I prefer to be called Kaori or Ojou-chan...

"Nn..."

My full erection felt so good.

It's kinda strange that most of my senses still feel human.

I don't think sleep or eating is necessary. I can keep myself self-sufficient with just mana.

...but something inside me would die down. 

I began to understand why my family decides to live like a normal human. 

To cherish what you earned, you need to remember how you started.

I enjoy the journey of growth the most. 

While it's not bad to become stronger fast, I feel my foundations aren't strong enough. 

I wasn't able to enjoy my powers to the fullest--like something important is missing.

I was trying to call System Imouto every now and then since she mentioned something about the date.

For my family, you could guess it—they declined my offer to stay. 

"You're already a big girl, Kaori—despite being such a cute loli. If you miss us, feel free to come back any time."

Dad was typing on her laptop; her other hand fondled her huge melons.

"I have a dream I wish to fulfill in this world, my daughter. So each of our kind won't feel lonely and isolated."

There I just remembered Dad's daily job.

She ran a Futanari Consulting Forum. Guiding the futanari girls, whenever they feel lost, isolated, but mostly just horny.

The thing about Dad's forum, only girls can register, post, or even see the contents. 

I registered just in case—maybe I'll browse it later.

Mom simply repeated herself, "The other world ain't really that appealing to me." 

While Youko felt too comfortable in my magical space. She was afraid it will drain her motivation to explore new worlds.

...and unlike me, she wanted to take her studies seriously. 

"It's still summer break, though?"

"Exactly why I need to minimize my lazy!"

I understand why my family got sleepy when they entered my magical space. 

The first time around, my Mom was fine, but that's before the Dragon Module came. While there's a trace of mana and otherworldly presence, it's pretty much a mini-Earth.

...but right now, it's like a grotto-heaven in cultivation novels. It made even the high-energy Rosa and diligent Lili a lazy bum. They mostly wanted to laze around and do lewd things.

We did have some outings together—going to malls and convenience stores, but it's kinda boring.

In my peak of idleness, I checked the Demon King's Castle in Akiba—their website, since I'm too lazy to go out. 

It was under renovation. 

They wanted to add new features to increase immersion--it'd be up in a few days.

==

I really miss System Imouto.

While the twins are really helpful, I couldn't just confide everything to my cute daughters.

I don't want to be so vulnerable, it will make them sad.

I admit System Imouto can be annoying, on how she can intrude on my mind without notice.

...but without her around, there's no longer any guiding voice that led me to the right path.

At this moment, the hot water jolted me awake.

Come to think of it...

It all started when I installed the Dragon Module and become a lot stronger.

System Imouto couldn't just stroll into my space.

...but something wasn't right. 

If she really wanted to see me, couldn't she just find my space and knock? 

She's probably busy with something else.

It's apparent enough when she didn't respond—even after I called her outside my space.

I also tweaked the Dragon Module, so she'd have a much easier time contacting me.

Well, no use speculating too much. 

All that's left was the God of Earth.

During mealtime, I tried to pry about them from Dad.

"I'm not interested in religion," she said.

Since she was reluctant to give info, I didn't push it.

I could infer something from Dad's reaction back then.

Since she said their power was unfathomable, while looking at me—I guess I wasn't strong enough to face-off against them.

...but there wasn't any fear in her voice.

So at least, Dad could fight on equal terms, maybe she could win as well. 

She'd rather act low-key, since showing her strength could be troublesome.

One thing which made me the content was when I spoke about my fears.

What if God of Earth would bully me, if I did nothing wrong, and just want to enjoy life?

What if I couldn't live comfortably because someone stronger would chain me with their rules?

That's when Dad stroked my hair and sandwiched me between her soft melons.

"It's alright, Kaori."

"Nn..."

Her boobs were so relaxing. 

"You'd be fine, Onee-chan," Youko butted in, "From the scriptures, I think God of Earth loves children. That's why they would be quite lenient to your antics."

"I'm still anxious."

"Well, if you're a bit stronger, you can just go visit them. Maybe set some tacit agreement." 

She said it like it's the easiest thing in the world. 

Without a care, she just went and ate melons.

Mom also gave the melon to Dad and ate it herself.

"Don't sweat the small things," she ruffled my hair, when I'm still in Dad's boobs, "If they're unreasonable, just beat the crap out of them."

"I'm not strong enough for that."

"It's not about being strong, my lovely daughter. It's about standing up for yourself. If you kept on being timid, you'd get bullied all the time.

No one's going to stand up for those who didn't help themselves." 

"Mmm..."

I feel content right now when my family got my back.

...and sometime later, I felt so happy.

System Imouto was finally back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's better to make the story a bit structured, instead of fully going with my mood.
> 
> After this, it might be my favorite part. I hope I can write more often, for the next chapters.


	9. I'm horny

9 I'm horny

At that time, I was reading the novels at Dragon Pavilion. 

The same gazebo as last time. Flipping the pages while drinking green tea and munching mooncakes. 

On the side, was a couple of red envelopes, given by the Mnemosyne's Event. There's one for myself, Rosa, Lili, and Youko—since we're all not married.

My envelope has paper money and a [Good Luck Charm]. It's a golden paper with Ox engravings. 

Rosa and Lili already took their own. They'd took Youko's envelope—they'll deliver them after breakfast. 

We also received the New Year Parcel, with the dried pork jerky, which had crispy sweet texture; steamed buns with mung bean and red bean filling, even curry or mapo tofu. It also came with a wine gourd, delicious fruit candies, and Senbei.

It automatically decorates the buildings in festive new year spirit, with a red color scheme and ornamental lanterns. There's even faint traditional music flowing in the living room.

It might be annoying for some, but I enjoyed this change of scenery.

According to customs—it'd be some 'prosperity foods like 'longevity noodles', a kind of extremely long noodle people ate every New Year. It's believed to increase their lifespan.

They also would stay the whole night for that, or during the first day of the new year, would draw some water, and splash it on the street to let go of misfortune.

That aside, System Imouto wanted to solve my potential issues.

I guess I got stronger so fast, to the point of contending with gods. Though I don't have a lot of experience in a real fight. She's afraid I can't use my strength when facing an opponent of a similar level.

...but fighting isn't the only answer. The best way is to not cause unnecessary trouble. 

To be honest, I don't like fighting either. While I love cultivation novels, I don't have the slightest interest in learning martial arts.

Still, I couldn't refuse System Imouto's goodwill.

"Oh?"

I didn't think it would be a video-game.

[In here, you can emulate the full extent of your powers without destroying anything. How about sparing with Rosa and Lili?]

"Umm, you realized that I became a loli, right?"

[Yup, you're very cute—Kaori. I want to take you home, chuu...]

"I don't think I can fight them anymore. My mind's filled with lewd things, even though they're my daughters. But the thought that we're all little girls, and doing cute, lewd things made my penis so hard."

[Well, it's fine! The fighting aspect is just a mini-game anyway. It's an Eroge, after all...it feels that you're having sex with them for real!]

"No wonder you took so long."

[I'm sorry, hehe...I made a character of your adult form and did yuri stuff...]

"What about your human form? I'm sure in eroge, you have them—right?"

{I'm not sure if it's that cute—or if it will make you horny.]

"It doesn't really matter as long you look like a human girl. I'm not into that furry stuff."

[Please don't hate me if I'm not cute, Kaori...]

A cute high-school girl sat beside me--her shoulder-length chestnut hair swayed against the wind. Her side ponytail kept twitching from time to time, with a fluffy chibi-slime hairpin.

The light-brown winter jacket showed her nice curves. It's not that voluptuous but it's enough to make me hard.

I guess it's because she looked so homely and down-to-earth, it reminds me of the girls I had a crush on. 

...but when I think, that such an innocent face had the dirtiest mind, I got so excited.

"Uuu...I'm so happy."

Maybe it's this place, but despite feeling so horny, I just couldn't get myself to do lewd things.

As I was about to push her down, there's a floral fragrance that kept me sober.

"Mou..."

Crossing her arm in front of her decently-large breasts, she began to pout.

"Tell me your name. It's kinda awkward to call you System Imouto all the time..."

"Mitsuki...you can call me Mitsun if you want."

"Nn..."

She got disappointed when my full erection went down.

Taking a deep breath, my mind's cleared up, "Mitsun, you didn't come here just for lewd things, right?"

"Well...it's a date! Of course, we can hold hands and kiss..."

I let a long sigh, "It's God of Earth. I can't help but be worried if there's anyone stronger." 

While I could stay away from conflict, what if they came and make trouble in my front door?

I guess I tried to delude myself by drowning in pleasure with my lewd daughters.

Whenever I got scared, Rosa and Lili would put their small fingers and stir my pussy. We could also turn off our penis and indulge in full lesbian sex.

If possible, I don't want to fight at all. It'd be nice if everyone's a cute girl, so I could do lewd things with them.

It'd be nice if they have dick and pussy, and their figure would make me so hard.

"Actually, I knew her. She's so beautiful and had a body that you could jack off every day...but the thing is, she loves girls so much, especially now that you're a loli. I'm afraid she'd make you her sex slave."

"No wonder you're so reluctant to tell things...you're jealous, huh?"

She's probably busy that last time as well.

"Of course...I'm not attractive enough to keep my loli erect...and you already asked of another woman. Tell me, what kind of girl you like? Should I make my breast bigger or should I dress in slutty clothes so you could jerk off to me?"

"Calm down...Mitsun."

I explained things about this place, and how it kept my mind clear. 

Otherwise, I'd be so horny—I'd cum all over her.

Since I did lewd things with Rosa and Lili so often, it got a bit stale sometimes. 

We need to do some perverted roleplays and go to our house's basement. It had a lot of things to set the mood. We can even swap decorations and stuff to get ourselves so horny.

...and so, I invited her to the basement. 

Perhaps with her Eroge, I can cum a lot, I'd be satisfied for the entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All in all, I don't think I'm really passionate about writing stories.
> 
> I just love lewd things so much. The plot can just go to hell from this point on, I guess.


	10. Affection

Rosa and Lili were watching anime in the living room.

They noticed this high-school girl they hadn't seen before. 

Mitsun fidgeted when the lolis' eyes lit up; they climbed the sofa and looked up from its backside.

"Mommy!"

"Mother."

They jumped and ran towards Mitsun, snuggling her. The way they touched their own mother was really lewd.

"Mmm...not my pussy or boobs..."

"That's why we touched both!" 

As the pink loli saw my erection, "Are Daddy and Mommy going to do lewd things?"

"Rosa...don't. We can always do Mommy next time."

"You motherfucker! Hehe..."

"Uuu..."

They ran to the second floor with a lot of horny. 

Mitsun was dumbfounded the entire time.

"Are your daughters always this perverted?"

"'Our' daughters." 

Mitsun went on a 'thonking' pose for a moment, "I guess both of them inherited your repressed desires."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't tell it at first, but when you're a guy—you've been having a lot of things pent up."

That's right.

While I had no problem with being a man in general, it fucking sucks when it came to romance and sex.

For the longest time, I couldn't get turned on with a man and woman relationship. 

Whenever there's a cute anime girl, when a guy showed up—I couldn't fap anymore.

I could only enjoy it when it's only girls. 

When the girl had a nice penis, it's even better. That's how I got so obsessed with futanari so much.

Maybe since Dad was a futanari as well and her body turns me on so bad. 

I probably love her in a romantic and lustful manner, but I felt disgusted with myself when I was a guy.

When a girl was this beautiful and I cared for so much, I don't want any guy to touch her, including myself.

Whenever I had lewd fantasies, I always imagined myself as a girl. I sometimes dreamed of having my pussy pounded by her fat cock, while I sucked on her melons.

Though it's only to that extent. 

I wonder what's stopping me from asking my family? With their powers, they could turn me into a cute girl.

When did it all change?

The time I went to another world, my body started to become feminine as I grew stronger. 

When I looked at the mirror and mistook myself for a girl, I started having the desire of putting on those lewd clothes while stroking my cock. 

Eventually, I grew huge breasts, perverted curves, and wet pussy. 

My cock also got bigger and I got so thirsty for cute girls. 

I got horny all the time, I couldn't focus anymore—so I end up turning myself into a loli.

Though apparently, it doesn't help much.

"Tell me, Mitsun. Am I supposed to be a girl all along? And for some reason, someone made me grew up as a man?"

I felt her warm hand on my head. 

"There, there..."

Her gentle strokes calmed my confusion.

"While you're technically my wife, you also look like a daughter, Kaori..."

"Mmm..."

"Do you love being spoiled like a little girl?"

"Nn...Mitsun, I want you to be my Mommy and do lewd things to me..."

"I'm not sure that's how mother and daughter work."

"It's okay..." I hugged her body tight, pressing my head against her underboob, "I really want you to touch me."

"Yosh...Mommy will pamper Kaori lots today!"

"Yay...I'm not into diaper plays though."

"Don't worry, I know your fetishes quite well."

==

Usually, the basement will have a dimly-lit room with calming aromatherapy—akin to ones in love hotels.

A mellow jazz tune will faintly play in the background along with a young girl's moans, getting everyone in the mood.

You could customize the room with Mnemosyne, but everyone's too lazy.

Right now, with the Eroge module that Mitsun brought—my loose shirt became an elementary school's gym clothes--it reads [Kaori, Class 6-9].

I didn't wear any pants, so my large cock was dangling about. On my back, was the usual red backpack. I also wore a cap, small socks, and shoes. 

There's a full-length mirror before me, and I felt I was sinking deeper in lolicon hell.

How my loli self kept blushing hard, and my meat got so erect, I could even suck it while standing if I lowered my head.

There's a sound of knife cutting. 

When I turned my body, there's a living room with a kitchen. Mitsun's stood there with a naked apron; her plump butt and side-boobs in full view.

The sight made me want to stroke my cock, but I remembered—I'm her daughter now.

"Mommy...I'm home."

If we just get to fucking, I wouldn't get so hard like this.

"How's school?"

When she turned, her bouncing butt made my pre-cum leak.

I really love how aroused she was and how hard she tried to not push me down.

"Umm...I learned that our cocks feel good when we stroked and sucked them. If we do it enough, delicious white milk will come out."

When she faced me, I didn't notice any erection. She ended up raising her apron; revealing no meat rod, only drenched pussy.

"...and?"

It made me rather nervous since everyone else had a dick. 

"Don't worry, Kaori. We're both girls, there's nothing to fear."

The way she casually stroked my tip made me relax.

"Mmm..."

"The welcome home kiss, Kaori."

Instead of the cheek, she gave her lips.

"Chuu..."

I felt her warm tongue around mine; her lips were so soft.

Her hand moved faster and wet sounds start to come from my cock.

"Nn!"

When she rubbed my tip that's lubed with pre-cum, I end up cumming. She sealed my lips even more; covering my muffled screams.

The spurts didn't cease after several seconds. I didn't think I ever came so much before.

We kept wrestling our tongues for few minutes before our lips parted. 

Mitsun spread her palm wide and there's a large pile of white milk, she licked everything up and poured it down my throat.

It was sweet like milk tea. With several gulps, I end up finishing it all.

Of course, I tasted my cum a lot of times. The amount I creamed from my penis was enough to not use soap anymore.

I would cum over and over and rub it through my body while looking at the mirror. That way, I'd finally be satisfied and could think straight for once.

Though the taste seemed to differ depending on how it's used.

"Is it good?" Mitsun fondled my cheeks; the rest of the cock milk's still all over her lips.

"Nn,,,"

We spent the rest touching each other, with a lot of kissing.

I enjoyed sucking on her boobs and fucking it with my penis. It's also nice when we glued our pussy together and slid it around.

Once again, I came inside her mouth; she sucked it like a drain.

Eventually, she couldn't hold it anymore and lowered her pussy--spreading her labia wide, after pushing me down.

It was hot and slippery. I guess she also came while sucking me off and just kept quiet.

Despite claiming to have no experience, it went in smoothly, with no sense of breaking hymen at all. 

While my penis was pretty thick, it seemed to expand and wrap in my rod nicely.

With her on top, she began pumping her pussy; the wet slapping sounds echoed around the room.

Her ecstatic sight, with her jiggling boobs and flushed face—it made me closer to cumming. 

"Will you get pregnant if I do it inside?"

I don't think I'm ready for another child.

"It's okay, I won't."

Assailed by relief. I released everything in her womb. My mind felt so light and my small legs started to give in.

Her back kept arching and her lewd moans filled my ears.

When it's over, her belly looked a bit swollen and my white milk leaked from her pussy.

"Hehe...it feels so good."

I yelped when she picked me up and went to the shower.

Fortunately, we didn't go for around two since my dick started to hurt.

==

Mitsun washed my hair and soaped my small body.

The hot water felt nice. We got in the bathtub; her boobs pressed on my back, with her arms on my sides.

While my penis got hard, I also felt relaxed. 

"Hehe...your meat is poking out the water, just like that submarine thing."

"Ey..."

I was kinda sleepy to respond.

"It's okay to not know everything at once, Kaori." her boobs massaged my back, "Let's chill and do lewd things every day, alright? If anything happens, I'll protect everyone."

The room reverted back to the love hotel. It's warm and cozy enough, we end up sleeping naked, snuggling each other.

As I woke up, however. I found a pair of lolis warming my bed.

Three super-cute girls snuggled me and I could feel their warmth and affection.

My penis was hard and my pussy was drenched.

My heart was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I can't really write detailed lewd scenes. I don't like them too much either, prefer the ones that teased me and roused my lewd thoughts.
> 
> As long it makes me so horny, it's okay I guess. I end up cumming while writing this chapter.


	11. Motivation

Mitsun stretched her arms and rubbed her face, while Rosa and Lili's nice erection twitched against the blanket.

When our eyes met, hers opened white, followed by a deafening shout:

"Wait, that's now what I came here for!"

"Uwaaaa..."

"Mother..."

The twins immediately covered her ears with the blanket, while I simply opened my mouth—like during airplane takeoff.

Seeing my actions, Mitsun made a cute pout, and my penis woke up again.

It's followed by the sound of a rumbling stomach from the twins.

==

Mitsun went upstairs to make breakfast. 

Usually, I'd still lay in bed and do lewd things with my loli daughters as a loli. 

Lili would be too lazy to cook as well. She can just grow an entire meal course in trees. We now have curry rice trees, burger trees, brown rice trees, and so on.

...but Mitsun's disciplined attitude broke me outta stupor.

Come to think—we really didn't sleep that long.

I kinda lost track of time.

Recently, there's not a single night in my magical space, since I find it easier to sleep in the morning, especially when I inhaled the refreshing daybreak air.

As I said before, scientific laws don't matter. My plants can be alive 24/7 with natural mana.

I feel that the only good reason for night time is to set the mood—but there's the eroge module for that.

Anyway, it didn't take long before Mitsun came down with her apron. I half-expected it to be a naked apron, but her black camisole was quite sexy as well, not to mention the pants that showed her long legs.

"Kaori, Rosa, Lili—breakfast is ready. Wake up, sleepyheads!"

The twins got up at the same time and rubbed their faces. Rosa's nose twitched, while Lili's eyes were wide open.

"Is this Kebab, Mommy?"

"Please teach me how to make it."

We went upstairs to see a plate filled with the famous street food, all rolled in dough skin, filled to the brim with chicken fillet, tomato rings, lettuce, corn, sour-spicy sauce, and a sticky mayo.

Rosa skipped to the dining table, all naked. As she traced the food's outline, a lightbulb seemed to form atop her hear, when her ahoge stood up.

"Lili, this pouch thing is a bit longer than our dick. I wonder if it feels good if we stick it in and cum inside..."

The blue loli was not amused, "I get your cum was tasty, but if you stick it in, it'd be all soggy. I think it's better if we just use it as a dip-sauce or prepare it beforehand."

"...but we had lots of it in the fridge."

"Wait a minute!" Mitsun was totally dumbfounded, "You're telling me that thing isn't mayonnaise?"

"Our cum is better..."

Mitsun looked like she's going to cry, but end up taking several bites anyway.

Yeah, I think the creator of Kebab would be rolling in their grave right now.

Speaking of the taste, it reminded me of my college days. There used to be that Kebab shop on my way home. I'd usually order a pack or two. 

It's just a small shop—not a franchise, but it's real good. Also, each time you buy one pack, you'd get a stamp. When you filled everything, you'd get one free kebab, but only the medium pack.

Though the main reason I love it was—during my childhood days, there's a Kebab seller and it used genuine sheep meat. I could still faintly remember the taste, and especially the soft mayo.

...but when I think the texture was similar to Rosa and Lili's cum, I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

Anyways, we brushed our teeth, took a bath, and got dressed. Since it's something important, Mitsun brought everyone to the Dragon Pavilion.

Along the way, the perpetual morning sunlight warmed us. Before Mitsun's arrival, even the sunlight made me want to sleep, but now, I felt like being productive for once.

We sat at one of the reading tables, and Mitsun began with a table slam.

"Actually, when I'm away—I also observed your lazy antics..."

"I get it that you're strong and don't need to compete with others anymore, but do you feel that you've lost motivation in general?"

"Yup." I nodded.

When my strength reached God-level, it feels like I've finally reached a bottleneck. I'm not sure how strong I am, and I don't feel like it's wise to provoke anyone.

Even if there's a battle simulation, I don't really want to fight with others, even for fun. I'd rather do lewd things with them if they're a cute girl and a nice person.

"At first, when you're still a guy, you seem all excited to get stronger, but since you earned everything so quickly and easily—you end up not wanting to do anything."

"Well...it's not my fault, since you agreed to my whims."

"This and that are different. I'm just really worried about your safety—I can't keep watch over you all the time."

"That's why, when you're like this—I have to think hard, extra hard—for the best way to get your motivation back, even though you had everything you desired."

"You might think—why bother? I'm already the strongest anyway! Though do you feel that your days are empty? And despite your plethora of skills, you find yourself uninspired to even use them?"

I nod again, while the twins swallowed their saliva.

"Honestly, you're not alone on that," Mitsun sighed; her eyes drifted to the distance, "A lot of people would have that bottleneck and began losing their passion—eventually they find living itself meaningless and painful."

"In your case, it was really hard to feel inspired, when you already have everything, and it's difficult to imagine the powers beyond what's humanly possible. In the end, we're still human."

"We might be immortal and able to shape reality however we want—but we might crave that feeling of starting over as our once weak self, and making that small, but meaningful progress...this time, with style."

Her words made a lot of sense.

It's exactly why I was so obsessed with stories, especially when the main plot was about getting stronger step by step.

While I prefer if the main character is strong and wins every single time, the most fun thing isn't about their strength, but the process of getting stronger!

It's their moments of powering up and making use of their new strength, that made me stick with the story.

Even if they're already the strongest, it's much better to see them constantly learning and improving.

Though in my case...

I always wanted to do something in the easiest way possible.

While it might make me incredibly lazy and not wanting to do anything, Mitsun's words gave me a great idea.

My main reason for not looking the other way--I'm so scared of losing my powers.

I don't want to go back to the time I have to rely on my family and have to deal with reality in some ways.

If there's a way to start all over—this time, with no impact on reality--purely for enjoyment and experience.

"Mitsun, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup. That's what the Eroge module I invented was for..."

Come to think of it, there was a similar thing in Mnemosyne. 

They called it the Divine RPG.

Where you 'incarnate' in a simulated world as a mortal—although it ends up being too real a lot of times.

You could set it however you want to, and you can quit anytime.

Despite their overwhelmingly positive reviews, I still couldn't trust the developer.

What if, by running that application—they had the ability to strip me of my powers? 

I really couldn't stand the idea.

...but as for Mitsun, I couldn't appraise her strength.

If she meant a bad thing for my family, she'd done so already. 

That's why, even if her idea isn't original—she's the one who rekindled my motivation.

...and she's special to me. That's why, at least—I'll give it a try, just to appreciate her efforts.

The twin also wanted to give it a try.

Still, one thing was bugging me.

"Umm...time wouldn't pass too long while we're inside the simulation, right?"

"Don't worry, Kaori. You can set the time as long as you want—though you couldn't completely freeze it."

I end up swallowing my saliva.

In the Divine RPG, the time scaling was at most—four hours in-game, one in real-life.

She might be out far longer than I thought.

...and she'd have to endure all those loneliness.

"Nn..."

I end up hugging her.

"Kaori?"

"It's okay. I'm here, and I'm not going away."

"Hehe...thanks."

She gave me a head pat.

It felt so nice and warm.

They also gave Mitsun hugs.

"Mmm..."

"Hehe..."

They enjoyed the head pat as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this chapter, I tried to forget all my past experiences in writing and just start something new.
> 
> Like I haven't written anything before. No need to make it perfect or even good--I'm not trying to impress anyone and I'm not getting paid for it.
> 
> I just want to get back to the time I started writing, when even a simple chapter makes me feel alive and meaningful, no matter if people cared or not.
> 
> The next chapter I will start a new story arc, where I can make up for letting the MC become too overpowered so easily. She'll still be OP and have an easy-going life, but I want to make it in a fun way.


	12. All You Can Isekai

Rosa and Lili already went ahead—they're eager to experience this stuff. 

Speaking of which, there is some overpowered shit in Mitsun's module.

It can emulate any kind of world, along with the NPCs.

It can also slow the time to a crawl. 

To make the most use of it, something that required extensive world traveling and a lot of time will be best.

It might seem that I could shape my magical space whatever I want, but every change would consume mana. 

It needs tons of mana to create an enormous world to travel along with its inhabitants—but I don't see the point.

My own space had always been a place to hunker down and kickback. 

To be honest, I don't really like adding NPCs. I'd rather have a peaceful time with only my family, so that's a big no.

Since Mitsun's module will create a lifelike simulation, none of the changes will affect reality.

In other words, I could finally experience an Isekai adventure without chickening out all the time.

Ah, right. I forget to add another thing—you can customize it as you like. 

So no matter what, you wouldn't experience life-threatening danger.

Some might say, that a life-and-death situation would make you stronger, but I don't think so.

If you actually came to that point, there's a high chance you'd be dead already.

Especially someone like me, who lived their entire life on peaceful Earth. I just couldn't get into that mindset, and not willing to.

I feel it's a lot wiser to prepare.

Much better to crush an enemy quickly with enough preparation, and try to not pick fights against stronger or equal opponents.

Never showing myself, when I could be targeted.

...and I will try to strike down any potential threats.

Oh right, which threat is it?

"Hehe, your serious face is so adorable...my loli!"

Yeah, this girl is a lot stronger than me.

I couldn't see through her powers, no matter how hard I tried.

That's how I resigned myself to be her sex slave.

"Mou...you're my wife, Kaori. Plus, you're the one who pushed me down!"

Eh...

"Specifics aside, can you recommend me a place to travel? I feel like going on a safe vacation for once."

When I think about it...

In my whole life, I never went outside the country.

I never even visited the countryside nor ever went outside the city.

Even in another world, I didn't really go out much. I just went to the labyrinth dungeon once and that's it.

Aside from that, I just went through the forest, when I first end up.

I guess it's the technology. You could explore the world just with several clicks.

No need to waste so many hours on the road, where you could get into accidents along the way.

I couldn't handle the boredom of having to sit for twelve hours and nothing else.

Mitsun flicked her fingers, "How about we follow the twins? We might come across something nice." 

They went to a randomly-generated world. 

I made sure it wouldn't pose any danger to everyone.

The module was a futuristic double-door in the basement. As we walked closer, it automatically sprung open, revealing a dark pathway.

There's the feature to [Join] instead of beginning a [New Adventure].

The time acceleration was set to 4x, so we're not that far apart.

"While we could set it super-slow, I don't recommend it, especially if you had loved ones outside. You might find yourself out-of-touch with them and it'd be really sad."

I saw her shifting the time acceleration further, maybe it's 16x or even 32x?

"This should be enough."

Either way, we could just pause and return to Mom, Dad, and Youko whenever we feel homesick.

Maybe, for other families, it'd be out-of-touch.

...but I'm glad to see them getting all clingy and affectionate every day.

I swallowed my saliva, as I held her hand.

The moment we stepped inside, our body flickered and we found ourselves in a different space.

==

There's a character creation screen, just like in VRMMO.

I went with my current loli appearance since I'm used to it.

As for the stats, I guess I'm starting at level 1 again. 

There's also [Race Selection]. As usual, there's [Human], [Demigod] and [God].

Since I love overpowered things, I picked [God] right away. It had no real penalties while it had lots of benefits.

If it's in real-life, I think I need to worry about a lot of things.

As expected of [God] race, the stats were super-strong.

The next thing was the class.

On top of them was [Paragon], who's a great all-rounder in everything. No limitations on what they can learn or master.

Of course, it's a no-brainer to me.

With all the [Cheats] in the skill list, I guess it's a way to directly hand the Admin privileges without breaking immersion.

After I confirmed my decision, I found myself in the usual forest in Isekai novels.

Only this time, I wasn't alone.

...and it's not only System Imouto's voice as well.

Clad in our Adventurer's clothes, we made way to the first town.

This time, in a stress-free Isekai journey.

Better yet--mod support is available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes a lot more time than I thought.
> 
> I guess, it's best to write like I'm explaining to others. 
> 
> This part may take the majority of the story. With my current pace, I'm not sure how long it take, but at least I have fun writing this chapter.


	13. Comic Relief

We end up in the usual clearing. 

It's like the previous place I've been to in the other world.

There was a rustle in the bushes, and a blue slime came out.

Perhaps I could experience my first actual fight for once?

Our distances were hundreds of meters apart, but before I could even cast simple magic, the slime went splat.

What the hell, did I mastered Conqueror's Haki without knowing?

"Hehe!"

"Uuu..."

As usual, there was the usual exp and gold gain, along with item drops.

Since my luck value is extremely high, we got a rare item called [Slime Sculpture].

It's merely a collectible of the cute blob with an emoticon face. There's no buff at all, but it might look nice in the house.

Though Rosa already had many lewd figurines in her desk, and would sometimes jack off to it. Since my desk on the first floor was quite tidy, I might add it up.

"Can we take the stuff out in real life?" I asked Mitsun.

"Since you can materialize stuff with mana, I see why not. The more powerful the object, the costlier it'd be though."

She also told me, since it's a virtual space, the things I made would be the copy, not the genuine object.

What if it's an NPC? 

Could we replicate an actual living person?

What if they were homesick and want to revisit their world?

"That can wait until we found someone you're fond of."

How she said like it's no big deal made me relieved.

Along the road, we didn't encounter any monsters. Instead of teleporting straight from the map, we end up walking since we'd like to enjoy the view.

The thick canopies of lush green forests, along with the rustling of bushes and the faint cry of animals. The ground was soft and comfortable, it's somewhat like a date when she held my small hand.

While I kept my discretion in real-life, I felt like going wild this time.

Mitsun shook her head, "I feel we gotta find a town and register at the Adventurer's Guild first."

Unlike real-life, there's no harm in following the Isekai template for fun.

"What about our levels? Wouldn't some Adventurer try to start some trouble because ours are extremely low?"

Unlike the novels though, I wasn't confident I could cause harm without killing or permanently crippling them at least. 

..but I prefer to avoid potential troubles, even if it's the template. Not all cliches have to be followed, especially if it's pointlessly stupid.

Thinking about it, I don't like being the center of attention either. I'd rather live a low-key life, even though it's only a virtual world.

"It's fine, it's fine. Because it's a cliche doesn't mean it will happen to us. Moreover, if things didn't go well, we can just rewind it like a save game.

So yeah, don't worry about acting stupid.

Also, if you're worried about levels, we can just do this."

[Received ... XP and ... Gold!]

[Kaori is now level ... !]

[Mitsun is now level ... !]

"Damn..."

"Well, I feel that we don't need to mercilessly slaughter these monsters for no reason. But if there's a subjugation going on, these critters probably had caused some trouble. I think it eases the guilt in my heart if I did so.

It's nice to do good deeds and we're also getting rewarded for it."

Well, you just gave ourselves a shit ton of gold

...but yeah I have to agree it hits different when you actually earned them.

It also made a lot of sense. Just because they're labeled monsters, doesn't mean all of them would straight up murdering humans.

Some of them just wanted to survive.

Soon we went outside the forest, towards an open area with thick trees and bushes to its left and right. With our walking speed, it only took several minutes.

...and that's because we've been avoiding sightseeing and curious detours.

There were paved roads with visible horseshoe tracks. Guess a carriage passed through here not long ago.

Seeing there's no town in sight, it might mean...

"Hand over your goods and women, otherwise—die."

We did a flash step, spanning several kilometers in one go.

Keeping ourselves hidden and leaping into trees, we found a merchant carriage surrounded by bandits.

The one who spoke was a muscular baldy around two meters tall, with an eyepatch covering his left eye. Wielding a rusty crooked sword, he began to lick it, as if to intimidate the merchants.

"Ew..."

A moment later, this baldy slumped on the road. Falling on his back; eyes rolled back and foaming from his mouth.

[Bandit Leader A has died from tetanus.]

...and despite their superior numbers, the bandits all scampered away, leaving the merchants in a daze.

"Is it just me or bandits are becoming comic relief lately?"

Mitsun tapped my shoulders, "Always has been."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's better to write shorter chapters while only focusing on the important parts. Writing detailed descriptions ain't for me.
> 
> On a side note, I guess I don't really like going original. I prefer just following the usual template and change things a bit.
> 
> I don't know how I got obsessed with the futa loli thing so much, but I really love futanari yuri. 
> 
> This arc may not have as much lewd scenes though. I won't force it the situations either, but when I feel like it's appropriate, I hope it'd be juicy enough I can at least cum from it.


End file.
